You Spin My Head Right Round
by Cathcer1984
Summary: Harry is getting married. One intense pole dance later and the wedding is off... Harry Draco slash


**A/N: Hey guys, here's a oneshot for you next chapter of Sablewood Hamlet should be up by the end of the weekend, I just have a few more things to write before editing. This was edited by PotGra4Ever... Enjoy**

**You Spin Me Right Round**

Harry Potter was engaged.

To be married.

To a man.

A man that was Draco Malfoy's best friend.

Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini to wed in private ceremony with only family and close friends in attendance, the wedding ceremony is to be held in an unconfirmed location where reporters are unable to attend...

Draco Malfoy threw the Daily Prophet into the embers taking pleasure in watching as a picture of Blaise and Harry burned, it wasn't that he was unhappy for his best friend. No Draco was Blaise's best man, the best man that was in love with the other groom and had been since well before the war officially started. He just fell harder when Harry saved him from the burning room, if he thought hard enough Draco could feel Harry's strong back against his chest, his hand in his own.

The floo flared into life and Harry stepped through stumbling into Draco who instinctively wrapped his arms around Harry's waist pulling them flush together before he looked down an inch or two into the bright green eyes of the man he shouldn't love.

"Can I help you Potter?"

"I was looking for Blaise, is he here?"

"No he's not, you can wait if you want he shouldn't be long."

Harry nodded, blushing he looked up at Draco "Do you think you could let go?"

"Oh right sure. Here you are would you like some tea?"

Without waiting for an answer Draco turned towards the kitchen and busied himself with the kettle. He heard Harry pull out a chair and sit at the table which was between the kitchen and fire place.

Harry turned away from Draco and looked into the fireplace where he saw the remnants of that morning's Daily Prophet, the picture of him and Blaise burning. Glancing at Draco, Harry noticed the taut set of his shoulders and muscles in his back which rippled under his shirt as he moved.

Once again Harry began wondering why he settled for second best with Blaise. Ever since fifth year Harry had been feeling things for Draco Malfoy that he shouldn't feel.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts as Draco placed a cup of tea in front of him. Tentatively taking a sip Harry smiled when he realised that Draco had added the milk, a tiny bit of cream, and sugar to it making the tea exactly as Harry liked it.

Blaise couldn't make it that perfectly.

They two men sat in uncomfortable silence until the floo flared again and Blaise made his way over to Harry, leaning down to kiss him, but sighing when Harry turned his head slightly causing Blaise to kiss his cheek. Draco couldn't look away from Harry's eyes as he turned away from Blaise's mouth. Draco stood abruptly and left the room furious with himself that he was letting Harry get to him two days before the wedding.

**XXXX**

The night of the bachelor's party Draco put on a pair of black leather trousers and a tight black netted top before he made his way to the living room where Blaise was waiting for him. Harry and Blaise were having a joint bachelor party they were all joining up at the newest club in town which they had hired out privately for that night.

Once they arrived, Draco headed straight to the bar where he met up with Pansy and Hermione who were both scantily clad eyeing the three poles on a stage at the side of the club.

"Draco! How about it? The three of us on the poles?"

"Pansy, have some class and let him drink something then ask him to pole dance."

Draco smirked at Hermione, downed his drink in one sip before grabbing one of their hands in his and pushing through the crowd to the golden poles the middle one, slightly in front of the other two, Draco took with Pansy on his left and Hermione his right.

The DJ started to play Spin Right Round by Flo Rida, as Draco lifted himself onto the pole with his arms twisting his body around he lifted his head his eyes locked with Harry's. Unaware of the two girls or the other people in the club it was just Draco seducing Harry, his body twisting and writhing around the pole in the middle of the stage, the green gaze burning him.

You spin my head right round, right round

When you go down, when you go down down

Blaise turned at the commotion at the side stage where the strippers came out in the ordinary hours of the club, but in the private function he didn't expect the poles to be used so when he saw Pansy dancing around one, Hermione another and in the middle was Draco wriggling and swirling around the middle pole eyes on someone in the front row.

Blaise made his way through the crowd and stopped when he noticed the familiar messy hair that was as entranced by Draco as Draco was with him.

You wanna show like a gun out of holster ...

Watchin they asses go down down

Blaise was getting angrier by the second. He knew he was second best for Harry but to whom he didn't know. He knew by the way Harry hadn't had sex with him; the way Harry barely kissed him always holding back so Blaise had proposed with the intention of becoming first.

Blaise now knew he was second to his best friend, his best man, Harry's rival, Draco Malfoy. He wondered why he couldn't see it before, but realized that no one could have, they still called each other Potter and Malfoy.

You spin my head right round, right round

When you go down, when you go down down

When the song ended Draco slid down off the pole and onto his feet, walking into the crowd deliberately brushing past Harry, Draco's hands sliding softly over Harry's erection.

Draco nodded at Blaise before leaving the club and apparating home ready to take care of himself.

**XXXX**

Blaise couldn't find Harry, frantically searching through the club Blaise made his way from person to person asking if they had seen Harry.

"Oh Blaise I think he apparated home about an hour ago."

"What? Okay thanks Pans."

"Blaise you can't apparate, you both decided you wouldn't see each other after the party."

"Shit!"

Pansy grabbed his arm as he turned to run, "What's wrong?"

"I think Draco's going to do something."

"Draco? Blaise be reasonable, go home and see if Draco's there."

Nodding to Pansy Blaise did that and pounded on Draco's door until the disheveled blond, clad in his boxers, answered the door.

"What? Oh fuck, Blaise it's late what's going on?"

"What was with the dance?"

"Just a bit of fun, now if you'll excuse me I need to sleep."

Draco shut the door before turning around to face the man standing by his bed.

"What do you want Potter?"

"I – I don't know, I want to know what that dance was about. Why were you looking at me like that?"

Draco studied Harry, he had just apparated into the apartment and stormed into Draco's room demanding answers, when Blaise apparated in as well.

"You don't want to know."

"Yes I do."

"Not tonight, Harry, I can't."

"Draco, please..."

Seeing Harry so vulnerable and wanting caused Draco to move closer and captured Harry's lips in a fierce kiss, teeth tugging at Harry's lips before Draco's tongue enticed Harry's into his mouth and he sucked on it.

Pulling away after a few minutes, Draco looked deep into Harry's eyes "That is why I can't tell you, I can't tell you that I want you. I can't tell you that I need you. I can't tell you that I breathe for you, live for you. And I most certainly cannot tell you that I am incandescently in love with you."

Harry took a deep breath before wrapping his arms around Draco and apparating them to his home with Ron and Hermione. The three of them lived together as friends, Harry and Ron sharing a room with Hermione in the room next door, Harry thanked every deity that Ron had not yet returned so he quickly magically locked the door and pulled Draco onto the bed.

After kissing and exploring with their hands Draco started to kiss down Harry's neck before he pulled away, "Harry.... oh Merlin Harry stop me now because if you don't then this will go all the way."

"Please do not stop Draco. I need you."

Draco smiled and pulled out Harry's wand and vanished both of their clothes, moaning loudly as their erections brushed, whispering a spell against Harry's neck Draco magically prepared and lubricated his entrance.

Kissing Harry again, Draco rolled them over and positioned Harry at his entrance where he started to push into Draco but stopped when Draco clenched around him.

"Harry. Are you _sure_ you want to do this?"

"Draco I need to do this."

"You're getting married tomorrow. To my best friend."

Harry leaned down and kissed Draco as he thrusted in completely sheathing himself in Draco's tight heat, both men groaning at the sensation. Harry waited a few moments before pulling out, until only his head was left, before thrusting home he did this a couple of times when Draco started lifting his hips in response.

The two men moved in tandem, backwards and forwards. Harry thrust forward once more before Draco clenched around him and was coming in hard spurts shouting Harry's name which brought Harry to his orgasm deep inside Draco, whispering Draco's name into his neck.

Sweaty and exhausted Harry pulled out and rolled off Draco, both panting lying side by side.

"Harry."

"Hmmm."

"What does this mean?"

"I don't know."

"Are you still getting married?"

"I don't know."

Draco looked over at Harry, before standing and pulling on his boxers, he turned sadly towards the bed.

"I'm glad that this happened, but I hate how it happened. You have some decisions to make, when you do let me know."

Draco apparated away before Harry could answer, almost immediately there was a knocking on his door and Hermione burst through once he removed the locking charm, she flung her arms around him and held him close.

"Oh Harry. I'm so sorry."

"What?"

"Oh, I know what just happened. Even though you locked the door, you didn't put up a silencing charm... I know you just had sex with Draco."

Harry clung to her as he sobbed, pouring out his feelings to her, the feelings he didn't, couldn't express to Draco.

**XXXX**

Blaise was standing at the altar, his muggle suit making him feel slightly uncomfortable, Draco standing behind looking regal in all black making his blond hair gleam and Pansy behind him looking amazing in a blue dress.

The church was full of their friends and family, when the doors at the end of the church burst open and Hermione walked up the aisle, when she reached the three standing there she smiled apologetically at Blaise.

"Draco, could I please talk to you?"

Blaise shot Draco a glare as he made his way with Hermione towards the back, ignoring the whispers that erupted. At the back of the church Hermione lead Draco to a side room where Ron and Mrs Weasley were waiting.

"Where's Potter?"

"Don't play games Draco."

Glancing at Hermione he raised an eyebrow, "Whatever is that supposed to mean?"

Taking a deep breath, Hermione looked at Ron and Mrs. Weasley for support, both nodded, "We know what happened last night. Between you and Harry. He's run off and we know you two had sex."

Draco drew himself up to his full height, "I don't see how that's any of your business."

"So it's true?"

"Yes Weasley it is true."

Ron opened his mouth, but was cut off by two things; Mrs. Weasley's hand on Draco's cheek and loud murmurs erupting from the church.

The four of them made their way to the end of the aisle where they saw a disheveled Harry talking to an increasingly angry Blaise.

Blaise suddenly looked up and caught sight of Draco with a red cheek; Harry followed his gaze and stared at Draco who was surrounded by two Weasley's and Hermione.

"Blaise."

Blaise stormed down the aisle towards Draco, flinging his fist towards his face when he was close enough. Blaise started to kick Draco whilst he was down flinging Harry off him.

"Fight back you bastard."

Draco just groaned weakly and lifted his head to look at Harry, before Blaise kicked it, "You do not get to look at him. You fucked him, the night before his wedding and you ruined our lives you do not get to look at him."

Suddenly Blaise was thrown back and he couldn't reach Draco turning he saw Harry with his wand out pointing it at Blaise. Harry moved forward towards, and passed, Blaise he knelt down next to the bloodied, injured and broken Draco, who he wrapped his arms around and apparated them to St Mungo's.

**XXXX**

Draco woke up feeling like shit, the last thing he remembered was Harry stopping Blaise from beating him to death and apparating him somewhere. If he concentrated hard Draco could hear somebody talking to him, Harry. Harry was here with him waiting for him.

"Draco. Draco I'm so sorry, I should never have let this get so far. I should have stayed with my Gryffindor courage and told you that I needed you and loved you. Instead I settled for second best, but someone close to you so I could see you every day and when I wanted. When I needed."

Draco struggled to open his eyes, when he did he saw Harry in the same clothes as at the 'wedding incident', but they were covered in blood, Draco panicked but soon realised it was his blood.

"Harry."

Harry's head shot up and he looked into the blonds' silver eyes, smiling Harry leant forward and pressed a kiss to Draco's forehead. "I'm glad you're okay. I can't believe that Blaise did that to you Draco, I'm sorry."

"Don't be it wasn't your fault, I should have I don't know, stopped."

"I'm glad you didn't."

Draco smiled and pulled Harry into a hug, which they broke when the Healer came in to tell Draco he could go home.

**XXXX**

Draco and Harry arrived at Draco's flat where they were met with the stench of stale alcohol, quickly moving to his room Draco started to pack his things up into a small suitcase. Once that was done Harry took him by the hand and they made their way to the fireplace, but were stopped by a drunken Blaise.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I'm just leaving, I have my stuff you will not see me again."

Blaise looked defeated at the sight of Draco and Harry's intertwined hands, his bloodshot eyes filling with tears as Draco turned towards the fireplace.

"Blaise, we're really sorry. I did love you; I just wasn't in love with you. One day I hope you'll be able to forgive me."

The two men flooed to Harry's apartment, where angry Weasley's and Hermione awaited them. They were accosted by the members of Harry's family who proclaimed their disappointment in their brother and son.

Eventually Draco got mad and shouted at them to stop, and at least listen to Harry and for Ron and Hermione not to worry because he wouldn't be their long so they didn't have to put up with his corrupting influence.

**XXXX**

Harry Potter was to wed Blaise Zabini, but in what can only be classed as a farfetched tale he left Blaise at the altar for the best man, one Draco Malfoy. The same Draco Malfoy who rivaled Harry in Hogwarts and the one with whom Harry Potter cheated behind his fiancé's back...

Draco smiled at the picture of him and Harry kissing passionately before he cut the clipping out of the Daily Prophet and stuck it to the wall.


End file.
